


i am no arbiter of morality

by Prankstyr



Category: Bastion
Genre: I love the concept of the Kid being a death demon thing so I named him, contains spoilers for the end of the game, totally based off that anon sending shit in to bab's tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prankstyr/pseuds/Prankstyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Captain Lune, and just like the rest of the Ura, I grew up hearing the tales from the Texts. Talk of the Fool, whose appearance would mark the end of the world as we knew it. Whispers of the Harbinger, who would bring that end.<br/>I never thought I would meet a bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am no arbiter of morality

"Let them go, Cree." My hand was on his shoulder, and he damn well better listen.

He struggled. "I can't, sir, I can't let the Harbinger go, you know what the Texts say!" He jumped out, and dived at them, and I cut his back open and watched the man who'd fought under me for 3 years bleed out on the snow.

"Damn the Texts, just look at the poor boy!" I growled. I knew my soldiers were listening, because you learned very quickly that if you didn't listen to Captain Lune, you were going to have problems. "I don't care if the Harbinger and the Fool and Acobi herself are all here. All I see is a man trying to save his friend. If you want to attack them, go ahead, but I will not stand for that type of dishonor. Disgusting.

"What if he is the Harbinger, sir? What if he comes back and tries to destroy us all?" That's Iya for you. Always asking questions.

"Then we'll kill him. No single man, no matter his might, can stand against all of us." The man - practically a child in my eyes - slowly walked past me. Zulf opened his eyes and stared into mine. 

"Never come back here again," I told him. He closed his eyes, a tear leaked out, but he still nodded. Perhaps he wasn't as big a fool as we thought.

The man mumbled in Cael as he reached the Skyway. "Someday you'll have to tell me what the hell they've been saying this entire time."

"I'm going to pass out now," Zulf responded. The man smirked, he stepped into the entrance, they vanished, and I steeled my grip on my weapon. 

If either of them ever dared to return, I would relish the opportunity to fight a legend.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found at eridan-amporous.tumblr.com, if your heart so desires.


End file.
